


Shut Up (and Kiss Me)

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, angry kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...dammit, Austria! This is a frustrating new concept for me, and if you expect me to be fucking calm and collected, you're going to be disappointed!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up (and Kiss Me)

**Author's Note:**

> fwaa. here's one more. and it's *technically* the 3rd but. 8luh. i'm about to finish season 1 and i just thought i'd write this little thing before i did so. and yes i know there are 10 billion fics called Shut Up And Kiss Me but i was thinking about Switzerland and Austria and the Orianthi song and this came out. bye. (4 realz this time.)

"I feel like...I should hate you. I do hate you! But...I don't. I can't. I just - dammit, Austria! This is a frustrating new concept for me, and if you expect me to be fucking calm and collected, you're going to be disappointed!" I feel like punching him in the face. Maybe that would knock the placid expression on his stupid face off! "I just... let's see. I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Old memories are resurfacing in alarming abundance. And I've realized... I've realized that you were a great friend. But I might not want to go back to that." There. I did it! Finally shocked the calm out of him. Now hurt and confusion register on his face. "Let me explain," I clarify, leaning in so that barely an inch remains between our faces. "What I might want instead is this," I say before positively crashing my lips against his, somehow upsetting his glasses and screwing up his hair in the process. It lasts for only a second or two, but that's more than enough time for him to start kissing back, which he does. When we pull away, though, something else occurs to me. "Oh, and if we're going to do this, you can't act like you own me." It's not a request. I grab that stupid cravat he always wears, bringing his face close to mine again. "Understood?"  
"Switzerland, what the- yes, understood," he says, nodding profusely.  
"Good." When I tugged his face up by his cravat, I hadn't figured on kissing him again, but I suppose it was kind of unavoidable.


End file.
